


Void!Pulse

by schim



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Choking, Demons, M/M, Oral Sex, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schim/pseuds/schim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following some trouble with another incubus, Nagisa finds himself with a new, less-than-desirable master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !NOTE!
> 
> The violence in this chapter is pretty mild and not explicitly described (it is also as 'graphic' as the fic will get in that sense). While there are tags for blood and choking these are NOT sexual acts and this fic will not contain sexual acts that involve those two things. I just wanted to make sure it was tagged for those who are bothered or possibly triggered by those things. 
> 
> This fic is aimed at being mostly comedic with plenty of sexual interactions.

“Oh fuck.”

Deep in a filthy back alley, behind overflowing trash cans and stacks of old crates, was a man bent over a boy with his hands buried in bright blond hair. Nagisa was on his knees, head bobbing. One hand working the man's wet shaft while the other gripped his hip to keep the wild thrusts steady. Words tried to struggle their way out of the man, but only garbled into nonsensical grunts and groans. 

So warm, so pulsating with life. Nagisa murred deep in his throat at the way the cock slid over his tongue, dribbling little drops of deliciousness. The smell of the man, dark and musky, filled Nagisa's senses. The smell of human was something unique. Something spicy and fragile and temporary. Like the seasons they came and went with only more to follow. The man sucked in a gasp, gripping Nagisa's hair tighter as he tried to whimper out a small warning.

Nagisa's lips pulled into a grin. At least as well enough a grin as they could while wrapped around a trembling cock. 

A cold breeze, unnatural and sharp, blew soft over Nagisa's shoulders, sinking down into his clothes like the claws of a hungry predator. It only widened his grin. The man cursed and bowed forward, releasing hot spurts down Nagisa's throat. Rough hands shoved the boy's head down on his emptying cock. Nagisa closed his eyes, a soft trill strumming in his chest. The best part, the part where the human warmth radiated into him and filled his emptiness.

When he was done, there wasn't even the tiniest bit of acknowledgment from the man. He simply stepped past Nagisa, zipping up his pants as he went. Nagisa didn't move, eyes still closed, sucking the taste that still clung to his tongue. 

“You're always so polite, aren't you?” Nagisa didn't glance over into the darkness of the alley. Not even when the soft sound of heels clacked twice against the concrete. “Maybe you enjoyed the show? You could have joined in if you had just asked, Rin-chan.” He peeked over with a lick of his smirking lips.

“Save your bullshit.” Rin slunk into the light, wearing a very displeased scowl.

An unnatural red glow, like dying fire, lit Rin's eyes. His pupils were but thin slits, like tiny daggers ready to stab the little body before them. When Nagisa's own pupils tightened, the other snorted. The coat Rin wore was just as black as the rest of his clothes, and its flowing length would have touched the ground if not for the tall heels of his tight thigh high boots. 

It was a sight Nagisa was quite familiar with and his gaze ran long and lazy. The warmth of human still bubbled inside him and he ran his tongue over his lips like a sleepy dog. A soft rumble of a growl rolled from Rin's chest when he noticed Nagisa's attention wander. Nagisa giggled and it deepened.

“It's disgusting.” Rin raised his lip, exposing multiple rows of jagged teeth. 

Nagisa stretched to a stand with a satisfied grunt. “Hmm? What is?” 

“You. The way you live.” Rin's eyes narrowed like a judgmental cat, his gaze falling upon Nagisa as if his very existence was an insult. “If you're not creeping around-- feeding for a price, then you're curled up in a rich human's lap-- like a pet.” Rin stepped closer, eyes glowing brighter. “Absolutely disgusting.”

“Whaaat? Rin-chan,” Nagisa smiled, his canines far more pronounced than before and his own eyes taking a soft glow, “it's fun. Maybe you should try it sometime, don't you think? Humans have lots of nice things. You really need to loosen up. Besides,” he nodded before his gaze rested on a thin black collar that clung tight to Rin's neck, “I'm not the one who's a pet here, eh?”

A roar, deep and screeching like the fury of the ancient depths, echoed off the brick walls around them. Rin was on Nagisa like a predator's strike, his claws tearing into the smaller demon's baggy little hoodie, lifting him up off the ground to face him. 

Smugness settled in Nagisa's eyes as he grinned with calm, friendly defiance. It was greeted with another roar. Wider and wider went Rin's mouth, as if his cheeks had been cut away. The fire of his eyes grew like large flowering fireballs, whipping back in an unnatural wind. They lapped at large dark horns that ghosted into existence. Two were large, ridged, and arched back. The other two, much smaller, curved downward from just below the base of the ones above. 

Rin's chest heaved and his mouth gaped like he was desperate to bite off Nagisa's head. 

“Rin-chan! Be careful!” Nagisa squirmed, his tone lighthearted, even a bit playful. The twisted hoodie collar digging into his soft skin. “This is human! Their clothes stay torn up when you rip them. I just got this one, Rin-chan! Please be careful.”

“I should tear you to pieces.” Rin bellowed, his voice hissing like lava biting the sea. “Tear you to pieces. Tiny, tiny pieces. Spread them so far it takes you centuries to be whole again.” 

“It was an accident, Rin-chan,” Nagisa patted Rin's wrist as he swung his dangling legs. “I said I was sorry, didn't I? At least now you have a master. You really wanted a new one, yeah? That's good!”

The reply was a roar, so powerful and full of rage that no sound came. Instead, there was only agony. Every human within miles felt it, deep in their souls. Like a burn, hot and pulsating, it stabbed into them. No damage was left behind, no scars to remember the pain. They were all fine, living just another day, left only to wonder why something inside them felt suddenly wrong. 

Nagisa made a face when a few black droplets of black liquid leaped from Rin's screaming maw onto his cheeks 

“No. No. I'm not going to tear you, no.” Rin's lips pulled back even farther to a wide eyed, maniacal grin. “I'm going to make you suffer. Just like me, you little fucking insect.” One hand pulled back, his black nails elongating and thickening like talons prepared for the kill. “You're going to join me.”

The claws came down like a lightning strike. But they missed their mark. Only smoke remained where Nagisa once was. Instead of impaling the little demon, Rin succeeded only in thrusting his entire arm through the middle of the little pink hoodie. 

“Told you, Rin-chan!” Nagisa shouted from atop a dumpster behind Rin. “It's human, you silly,” he giggled as he wiped his face with the back of his arm. 

Free of the mortal clothing, Nagisa too took on a less than human form. From his fluffy blond hair, like a dark crown, grew two small antlers. There were three points each, rounded at the short tips. His clothes were far less sleek than Rin's, frilly, and had they not been black, would have been gaudy beyond reason. Curled at the base of his back, just above his little butt, was a black furry spiral of a tail. It wagged back and forth, much like an eager dog's would. 

“If you weren't so mad, maybe you'd have thought to grab me by my throat.” A sly grin grew as Nagisa brushed a few fingers over his bare neck, lingering along where a collar would have been.

Silence hung heavy as Rin turned to glare, mouth still agape with rows upon rows of serrated teeth. The fire of his eyes trailed past his horns like angry serpents thickening with rage. Like a dark tendril of solidifying smoke, his own tail appeared, raised and ready. Unlike the softness of Nagisa's own, his was long and thin, tipped with fins that curved like hungry scythe blades.

A flutter of black smoke trembled behind Nagisa and little wings appeared. They were folded back like a furry little cape, insectoid in their shape and structure. Too many times had his encounters with Rin turned sour, and if the flames and hundreds of exposed teeth weren't enough of a warning sign, it was probably about time to go. 

There was a soft sound, like the swooping of a predator in flight, as Rin's own wings unfurled. Batlike in their basic structure, but with a denser membrane, lined with dots of dull red light. The lights were not unlike those of creatures from the darkest depths of the sea, bringing their own light where there was none.

“I'd bite your fucking head off,” Rin rumbled from deep in his throat, his voice hollow and ragged. “Bite it right off-- if not for the satisfaction of seeing your agony.” 

Rin charged, leaving a huge dent in the dumpster as he swung at Nagisa, who zipped straight up into the air. 

“Are you sure it's not because you think I'm real cute?” Light bubbly laughter followed.

Nagisa's wings flit behind him as he looked down with a smile. But that smile was short lived. With a rolling growl, Rin shot up, his pupils razor thin in the flames of his eyes. The initial swipe was missed and Nagisa tumbled back in mid-air only to be caught by the long blade of Rin's tail. It hooked him like a harpoon, right through his stomach and out the other side.

“Ah,” Nagisa sucked in a weak breath, his pupils widening before he looked down. Still there was a playfulness in his voice. “You got me, Rin-chan.”

Barely visible in the flames, Rin's eyelids fell halfway. “Don't play games with me. I'm so fucking sick of it.”

“Well, Rin-chan, it's like I said,” Nagisa placed his hands on the tail-blade before bowing his head forward, focusing and then--.

Poof.

Rin was left hovering alone, tail dripping with black blood. 

A few yards away Nagisa reappeared in a cloud of smoke. There was a heavy sway in his flight as he clutched his middle. Black dribbled down over his fingers as he held his aching wound. Demons were much harder to kill than that, but even near immortal beings were not free from the clutches of pain. The edges of Nagisa's lips struggled to keep a smile. His tail sagged from its usual curl. 

“Like,” Nagisa wheezed, a hint of a laugh in his voice, “like I said, Rin-chan.” He placed his hand on his neck as he moved backwards in the air, away from Rin. “Should have grabbed me by the throat.”

Through the crashing waves of pain, Nagisa laughed. A light and musical sound, as warm as a summer's evening. As his voice faded, so did he, like an exhale of smoke on the wind. 

And he was gone. 

Pushing back his hair, Rin hissed a soft growl. The fire of his eyes died down like steady embers. He lifted the tip of his tail up to his face before running a finger through the little streams of blood. It was still warm, hot even. He inspected the blood-soaked finger and sniffed it, pupils thinning ever so slightly before his tongue snaked out, coiling around and licking it clean.

The fires of his eyes snapped back to a small blaze. Deep within him another fire grew and he exhaled with a shuddering wheeze. Tiny swirls of smoke escaped with his breath. Tricks and illusions were one thing, but Nagisa left a trail. Puff and pop about as much as he liked, until all his blood drained away for all Rin cared. 

There was no hiding once something like Rin had the full scent of blood. 

Nagisa didn't make it far, maybe half a mile or so. There was no need for Rin to push himself in his pursuit. Already the blood loss had weakened the little demon, draining him of all the energy he had obtained from his earlier meal. 

The trail of spilled demon blood, completely invisible to nearly every human, lead Rin to a sizable city park. Predictable for one of _that_ sort. Rin landed in the grass behind Nagisa, who was crouched at the edge of a small pond, cupping handfuls of water over the slow closing gash on his stomach. It was unnecessary to announce his presence. It was already known in the way the tips of Nagisa's pointed ears twitched. 

Anger was a blindfold and Rin's was slipping enough clear his head. 

No more fucking around. 

Rin slid gentle fingers over the back of Nagisa's neck as he knelt down behind him. The tips of his claws dug into the soft, collarless flesh. Unseen by Rin, Nagisa smiled.

“See that, Rin-chan? You _can_ learn.” Nagisa's wings spread ever so slightly, tensing as they prepared for another escape. 

“But can you?” Rin's tone was frigid as he shoved Nagisa face first into the water. Clouds of mud billowed up as he held him there for a moment. The only retaliation Nagisa could manage was a wild buzzing of his wings. 

Nagisa coughed with a hard shuddering force when Rin finally pulled him back up. And before Nagisa had the chance to react, he was flipped over onto his back with both of Rin's hands wrapped around his neck. The waters of the pond lapped at the side of the little demon's face, his wet hair flat against his head. Still no fear glimmered in his eyes and a smile remained. 

“You know you can't escape me in the water. Of all places.” Rin's voice was low. The tips of his thumbs pressing against Nagisa's throat, digging up under his jaw as if he wanted nothing more than to pop his head off like a dandelion. 

“What of your new master? Do you think he's wondering where you've been all this time?”

There was a snap in Rin's jaw from clenching it too hard. “Shut up. We're ending this.”

Nagisa opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. Rin had tightened his grip to near crushing as his other hand moved down to the little demon's still open wound. Gentleness was but a long forgotten concept as Rin clawed his way inside Nagisa. Inch by agonizing inch, his hand disappeared. Hot spurts of blood bubbled up from the wound, spilling down into the already dirty water.

Beneath him, Nagisa squirmed. It was Rin's turn to grin now. The way the little demon's pupils widened into dark pools was satisfying, but it wasn't enough. The suffering of physical pain was more of a nuisance for creatures such as them, just an inconvenience. 

A punishment must befit the crime. 

“You look like you're ready to beg.” There was almost a soft trill in Rin's voice as he reached in deeper, aiming for Nagisa's heart. “It wouldn't change anything. And don't think about trying to trick me out of it. All that'll do is waste what little energy you have left. Save it, you'll need it.”

Inside Nagisa's chest, Rin's claws found their mark. Ignoring the wild flailing of the little demon's limbs, Rin pulled his hand back out. Globs of black blood dripped down off his arm but inside his clenched fist was a soft pink glow, dulled by the darkness of the blood. It was something small, fluttering and pulsating with life. 

Rin's wings opened and he glanced from Nagisa's face to his fist and back again. “This could have been much easier. But what can we really expect from a filthy little imp? Think of it as my favor to you that this isn't any worse.” 

The fingers at Nagisa's neck loosened and pulled away but before he could even take a breath of protest, he was flipped over onto his stomach and shoved back into the shallow water. A boot kept Nagisa pinned there, Rin making extra sure that the heel dug as painfully into his back as possible. 

“Can't have you making this any more difficult now.” The tone of Rin's voice was much more casual as he reached down to grab the furry base of Nagisa's wings. “You understand, don't you?”

The little wings and fluttered and trembled. Nagisa's hands clawed through the thick mud as he tried to rise but he might as well have had the weight of the entire ocean on him. There was no fighting back. More blood poured out as Rin tore away the little demon's wings, as if they were nothing but paper and dust. Muffled by the mud and the water, Nagisa wailed.

Before he stepped away, Rin gave him a kick and Nagisa rolled over onto his back. The little demon wheezed in the shallows, his body circled by a pool of his own blood. Already weakness bit into him and the pain of hunger added to his still gushing wounds. But he would not die. No, death was too much of a mercy for the likes of his kind.

“Nothing to say? How unlike you.” Rin smirked before he lifted up into the air and disappeared into the night. 

Nearby a passerby made his way along the sidewalk that circled the pond. For him it was just another beautiful, calm night. Glancing over at the still waters, he would see nothing. Despite the gentle wheezing of the little demon that lay there, his human eyes saw nothing but the moon's soft swaying reflection. 

Nagisa closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

Still he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Inhale, exhale. 

Time it. 

Don't miss a beat. Utilize the pavement. Mark the thump-thump-thump of each footfall. Not too fast, not too slow, steady. Don't push, let the body flow. Work with it, not against it. 

Track practice was well past over. Night had fallen and it was warm. As he ran home, Rei could feel tiny beads of sweat trickle down under his clothes. Disgusting, but that was the price. Even though his muscles ached for rest, they would have to wait. To give in would be to shake the foundations of the discipline he had invested years into building.

Rei shivered when a cool wind sliced through him. It was nice against the heat of his body, but did nothing to stop the sweat. Odd, though, how it only seemed to last a few seconds. There hadn't been any breezes before and once the last bit of chill left him, none followed. 

Weather was an odd thing, so wild and unpredictable, but Rei gave it no thought. Instead he focused on increasing his speed for the last leg of his journey home.

Once he was inside his room, he started to unsnap the buckles of his backpack straps. Running without his backpack properly secured would have only made him look like a bouncing idiot. For anything to move out of place would be a crime against the movements of his body. Since he couldn't control the physics of his backpack, having it as close to being a part of himself as possible was the best course of action. 

“What---.” Rei squinted as he set his backpack down on his desk, eyes locked on the top zipper, which was unzipped nearly a full inch. “I know I closed this properly before I left the locker room. Something could have fallen out. Everything could have.”

A sick feeling twirled in his gut at just the possibility of losing anything. There was homework in there, after all. With great care, he opened his bag and started to place his books and papers atop his desk. Each item was sorted and lined up with thoughtful neatness. Everything seemed to be there, nothing was out of place.

Except for a loose pen at the bottom. 

Rei breathed out a small sigh and reached for it. How could he have been so careless. It could have been jostled to the point of bursting all over his homework and books. Then what would he have done?

There was an added weight to the pen. Nothing too heavy, but enough to be noticeable. Rei yanked it out from the darkness of his bag. 

“Ah!” He gasped with a hint of an excited squeak at what he found.

A ring hung off the clip of the pen. Thick and golden, a band with solid edges that held in open, braided filigree. In the middle, cradled by tight little ropes of gold, was a gemstone. It was a warm color, like cherries still far from the dark red of ripeness. Rei tilted it to and fro, watching how the light seemed to bend in unnatural, yet fascinating ways within it. 

It could have been a trick of the light, but the center of the gem seemed alive, as if it were pulsating with dark color. Heat, not hot but warm, radiated off the ring. It was something of a comfortable heat, like a summer's night. Usually metal was cold and uninviting, but this ring was different. 

The thought of its origin graced Rei's mind. It most certainly wasn't his mother's, far too thick for that, nor his father's, whose tastes were questionable. Not a gift from a secret admirer, even as a second year student Rei had none. Perhaps it had fallen into his bag, been misplaced or even stolen. 

The moment Rei considered turning it in, the ring grew a bit warmer. Rei blinked and glanced down. Without moving it, tiny rainbows danced within the gem's cut face. If it had not been so beautiful, Rei would have protested the physics of it. 

It was too lovely to question.

Too lovely to give up, even.

A bead of sweat slid down Rei's back and he shuddered. He had nearly forgotten about how sticky his run had left him. Placing the ring down on his desk like it was a precious treasure, he left to clean himself up. Through his whole shower his mind kept wandering back to the ring. Bathing was usually a time to mull over his calculations for track, but every time he tried to focus, he just imagined the ring and its warmth. 

Never had any ring graced Rei's fingers, yet there he was, wondering how that one would have felt snug against his skin.

Dressing proved to be something of a difficult task. Rei got his underwear on just fine, but by the time he attempted to put his pajama pants on, he found himself distracted by the ring. The way the light hit it must have given it a new glow. Like a moth to the flame, Rei kept finding his attention pulled to it. As if there was some unnatural force there, beckoning him. He wasn't sure how much time he lost staring, but it was enough to miss his pants leg several times. 

Once he worked his pants on, he stumbled over towards his desk. His shirt could wait. Rei plopped himself down in his chair, squirming to get comfortable. At first, Rei pulled out his homework. Maybe some schoolwork would quiet his mind, but he couldn't even get to the right page before he found his hand placed atop the ring, idly tracing along its edges. 

It felt so nice in his hand. So warm and right, almost as if it belonged there. 

Rei twirled the ring on the end of a fingertip, feeling the curves of warm metal against his clean skin. It slipped a bit farther down, not too far, just past his first joint. A hard beat in Rei's chest caught him off guard and he coughed with a weak gasp. He took a deep breath, but his heart still quickened its pace. Rei swallowed, thumbing at the ring. 

It would have been so easy to just slip it all the way down. Already it was on his ring finger, what better place for a ring to go. 

And it was beautiful, so beautiful, almost hauntingly so. Rei stared into the soft glow of the berry red gemstone, watching the way the light spun inside. Just one little slip of his thumb and it would be on all the way, proper. It felt so warm and nice, soothing and gentle. Perhaps he could wear it for just a little while. Maybe he'd even be able to focus once he put the damn thing on. 

The farther he slid the ring down, the warmer it got. Maybe it was just the late hour, but Rei could have sworn it started to move. Nothing alarming, but something of a soft tremble. In his chest, his heart thumped hard, the same way it did after a victorious race. 

It felt good, so satisfying, yet still it wasn't enough. 

Any other time Rei would have questioned himself, questioned the odd feelings and sensations that swam around inside him, all centering on the ring. For once he let go of the logic, of the reason, of the safety of his calculations and allowed himself to feel. His head felt a dizzy, but in a good way. It was almost as if he was floating in a comfortable, enveloping warmth.

And he found himself wanting more.

In one swift and rather uneventful motion, his thumb slipped the ring the rest of the way down. It fit like it belonged there, like it was crafted specially for him. Rei sighed, swaying back and forth in a gentle daze. 

Then there was pain.

It was small at first, like a tightness. But then that tightness became sharp, as if it grew fangs and was biting into him. Out wheezed a little sound and Rei grabbed the ring, closing his fist around it and tugging with all his strength. It didn't budge.

The bite grew into a fiery burn and Rei cried out, chest heaving as he tugged harder and harder. His joint popped and Rei grunted, pulling his hand close to his chest where he bowed over it like a wounded animal. 

Oh no.

No.

Rei's breaths came in quick, too quick. Dizziness returned and Rei felt like he might as well be drowning. Each breath brought nothing. The air was gone. He was losing count of his breaths. Breathing was something Rei was good at. It was something he did every day, steady, calm, calculated. 

No.

He couldn't count them. His chest ached, burned like the ring at his finger. Digging his nails into the rim of the ring, he tried tugging again. Nothing. It was like it had already bonded with his skin. There was a new wetness at his fingertips and he lifted his hand up to find them tipped with blood. 

Rei stopped breathing as he looked down. Blood trickled from the ring all down his palm.

Oh no.

No no no no no.

Rei remembered to breathe and when he did it hit him like a truck. He tried to stand, his legs tangled in his chair. Stumbling back, his arms flailed for balance that would not be there. The chair clattered to the side as Rei slammed his hand down on his desk. 

Blackness ate away at the edge of consciousness.

He needed to breathe.

Count the breaths.

Steady.

Count them.

Rei tried to right himself, to pull himself back together, but he couldn't. His finger felt like it was going to melt off. Lifting his hand, he tried to focus on where the ring bit into his flesh. It was difficult, not only from the lingering dizziness, but from the fact his glasses hung on the edge of his nose, threatening to fall at any second. 

Water.

Cold water.

That would help.

It had to.

Rei turned, his legs hardly obeying his command. They felt so weak, so soft, like they weren't even his. With his uninjured hand, he shoved his glasses up so hard he nearly left a mark on his forehead. Just make it to the bathroom, that's all he needed to do. Make it to the bathroom. Get cold water, it would be fine. He was okay, everything was fine, it was---.

But he didn't make it to the bathroom.

He didn't make it more than a single step before he almost ran into someone. 

Someone unfamiliar. 

Someone who didn't belong there.

“Augh!” Rei stumbled backwards, tripping over his fallen chair and down he went. 

The floor met him with a hard smack and out went all the air his lungs had been so desperate for. He wheezed, struggling to get up. All he managed was a half sit, propping himself up at his elbows. His whole backside tingled with pain, but he ignored it to stare up at the intruder.

“What in the-- who!?” Rei took in a pained breath. “Who ah--. What are you doing in my room!?”

It was a boy, at least Rei assumed so. 

He had a basic boy shape, though his face was a bit on the feminine side. Yes, definitely a boy, a teenager from the looks of him. A short one, dressed in terrible, dark clothes. Those frills wouldn't fool anyone. Black was such a boring color when it was left unpaired with something bright. The blond of the boy's hair did nothing to save the darkness of his clothing. Even his fingernails were painted a glossy black and had Rei not been struggling to fill his lungs, he'd have raised his lip with disapproval. 

Wrapped snug around the boy's neck was a thin black collar. Rei was surprised he could breathe with how tight it clung to his flesh. It was very plain compared to the rest of his outfit, yet somehow had a gleam of elegance to it. 

Perhaps it was the ridiculous fashion choices that lowered Rei's earlier panic. Or perhaps it was the way the boy stood there, arms folded, looking thoughtful with a warm smile. His eyes, a lively and somewhat familiar pink, ran over Rei as if he was just as much judging him. 

“Didn't you hear me?” Rei broke the silence with a lingering wheeze in his breath.

“Mmm, I wonder why Rin-chan would have chose this one?” The boy lifted a hand to his chin, tapping his lower lip. “Seems harmless enough. Hmm, sort of young. Really young.”

“Are you even listening?” Rei's brow tightened as he struggled to push himself up to a full sit. Pain scurried all down his back, even his tailbone hurt. Sitting up only made it worse. 

“And,” the boy glanced around the room, “poor.”

Rei rose with a sway and a deep grunt, setting his hand back on his desk. “Excuse you?” He glared over at the boy. 

Talking still hurt. 

Breathing still hurt. 

“Hmmm.” The boy's eyes returned to Rei and he walked over without a drop of hesitation in his step. Rei's muscles tensed and he lifted his arm up, ready to block the kid if he tried anything. Instead of touching Rei, the boy simply leaned over a little, sniffing at Rei's chest before pulling back with a giggling smile. “A virgin--.”

“W-wha—augh! G-get! Get out!” Heat hit Rei's face so hard it nearly hurt. “Go home! Anywhere but here, just get out! You can't just barge into people's homes. What's wrong with you!?”

“But master,” the boy let out a playful trill. It must have been the anger that bubbled up inside Rei, but something seemed a little different about the boy's eyes. Almost as if his pupils had changed shape for a second. “I am home.”

“No.” Rei pushed up his glasses, edging along his desk towards his bed. “You aren't in your home, you are in _my_ home. In _my_ room. Where you don't belong. Now get out, before I--”

A strangled gasp, like a desperate peep of a distressed baby animal, squeaked out of the boy. At his neck, the collar seemed to tighten, and he reached up to touch it. Still, a smile remained on the boy's face, though there was a twitch at the corner of his mouth, as if he was in great pain.

“My home is with my master,” the boy huffed, trying to keep his smile. “Please. Please don't. Don't send me away.”

Rei blinked before his eyes tightened to a confused squint. “What are you talking about?” Anger turned into something else and Rei could feel the heat of it slowly leave his body. “You need to leave.”

“No.”

“No? You can't tell me no here in my own home.” Rei had almost made it to the bed, glancing to his phone before snapping his eyes back to the boy with harsh suspicion. “Get out. Get out right now! Don't think I--.” 

With a cry, the boy fell to his knees, gripping his neck. Black nails clawed at the collar with a desperation not unlike an animal caught in a trap. When he looked up at Rei, tears streamed down the boy's face, his mouth open and struggling to take shallow gasps.

Rei's eyes widened and he froze, not sure what to do. 

“P-please don't, please, please,” the boy's voice was barely above a strangled whisper, “please don't make me go. Please.” His entire little body trembled, eyes lit with a burning agony.

Something hard twisted in Rei's stomach as he watched. Maybe the kid was a runaway or something, who knew. “U-um, okay. But-- ah.”

With a soft thump, the boy fell to the floor.

A few seconds passed as Rei tried to process everything, but then reason kicked in. Some kid just passed out on the floor. Odd or not, he had to make sure he was okay. That didn't take away his caution though as he made his way over, crouching down to put a few fingers at his neck before moving his other hand to the boy's mouth, checking for signs of breathing. 

Strange. 

There was a tiny hint of breath at the boy's lips, but Rei had trouble finding a pulse. 

“Ahh---.” Rei looked around his room before back down at the boy, whose breathing came in gentle gasps. 

What a night it had been. First the damned ring and now some passed out kid on the floor. He couldn't just leave him there, though. Looking at him as he lay there motionless on the floor, Rei felt something swirl within him. It was pity. Pity was what replaced his anger and Rei was a little disappointed in himself. Something about this seemed far from right, but with a drawn out sigh he scooped the boy up and stood. 

It would do no good to leave him on the floor like that.

Despite being what looked to be about sixteen or so, the boy was very light, surprising almost. It was hardly an effort to carry him across the room and laid him down on the bed. Rei sat beside him as he picked up his phone, staring at the screen. Who would he even call for something like this? If he was a runaway, calling the cops might just put him back in whatever bad situation he had been running from.

“Master.” The boy's voice was soft, like a morning breeze. 

Rei blinked and glanced down at him. Those eyes, those bright eyes, were like looking into the lifeblood of spring. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

A gentle smile rested on the boy's face. “Because I don't know your name yet.” 

“Rei. And yours is?” 

“That's a beautiful name, master.” The boy's lips seemed to take a sly turn. “Mine's Nagisa. But you can call me whatever you like. Give me a new name if you want.”

“Um, I think Nagisa's a fine name.” Rei fidgeted a little, glancing away for a moment. “You know my name now, so why are you still saying that?”

“You blush a little every time I do, master.” Nagisa's tone was near musical.

A huff escaped Rei's nose and he put a hand to his face, pushing up his glasses and hiding his face at the same time. There was indeed a hint of color in his cheeks, he could feel it. It was just such an odd thing to call someone, that's all. 

“Why are you here, Nagisa?”

“I guess it wouldn't be too obvious since it was an accident on your part.” Nagisa sat up with a stretch. “Don't you think it's a bit odd, master? Finding a ring like that. A ring that almost seems like it wants you to wear it?”

Rei blinked and lifted up his hand. In all the confusion with Nagisa showing up, he had forgotten about it. The blood was still a little moist. “I, uh, what would that even mean?” 

“Ah! Master, look. You're still bleeding.” Nagisa crawled over, sitting on his legs as he took Rei's hand. “My poor master. Let me help you.” He bent his head and licked along the trail of blood, swirling his tongue along his palm. 

Nagisa locked eyes with Rei, mischievous eyes. 

“Stop that.” Rei snatched his hand away, wiping at his palm before glaring back at Nagisa. “You didn't answer me.”

“It's not like a demon to give a straight answer, now is it?”

There it was again, that odd feeling. Rei blinked, adjusting glasses that did not need adjusting. 

“Demon?”

How absurd a notion that was.

It all had to be an elaborate prank or something. But who would even bother going through this much effort. There weren't many logical explanations he could think of. In fact, nothing seemed logical anymore. 

“Yes.” Nagisa scooted a little closer and Rei responded by scooting away. 

“Demons are just myths, fairy tales parents use to keep their kids from misbehaving.” Rei folded his arms across his chest, studying the boy's face for any sort of clue of what was really going on. “Why don't you just give me a real answer? You're lucky I don't have a police officer here right now.”

“Ohh, I'd love to see how you'd keep me from misbehaving, master.” Nagisa's voice lowered. 

Rei scooted away even more. “Just get to the point, please.”

Nagisa stuck out a lip, but still smiled. “Okay,” he chirped and his teeth seemed suddenly sharper. His eyes, his pupils to be more exact, no longer looked normal. Instead they were more like a cat's, thin and piercing. 

“That ring there, it's a contract. That's why you can't take it off. Normally the wearers are aware of what they're doing, but ah, I guess you could say shit happens, eh?” Nagisa giggled and started to rise.

Except he didn't stand to rise. Instead he literally rose, in a still kneeling position. Rei's eyes widened as he watched. Nagisa was several inches in the air before he drifted over the floor. Once his legs were clear of the bed, he let them dangle as he floated in front of Rei.

“W-wha. How.” Rei's mouth hung open before he swallowed. “How are you--.”

When Rei's eyes jumped back up to Nagisa's face, there were more changes. Drastic ones. The most noticeable thing was the pair of little black antlers, curved inward and close to his head, his hair falling over them like little golden ropes. The grin Nagisa wore was tipped with fangs and the nails that Rei had once thought were painted, were more like little claws. Something dark shook behind Nagisa, ruffling his clothes as it moved.

“Is that a tail?” Rei leaned to the side to get a better look.

“Ah, you noticed. It's nice, isn't it?” Nagisa turned to his side, showing off his fluffy, curled little tail. It wagged back and forth with a great fervor. From the looks of it, it would have been very soft and Rei found himself wanting to touch it. 

No.

He shouldn't do that.

Rei coughed, trying to clear his mind. “Wait. Wait. Hold on. The whole thing about this being a contract?”

“Oh, it's just some silly little thing, master. I'm yours, you're my master, simple as that.” The innocence in Nagisa's voice was far too stressed. 

“Contracts are never as 'simple as that'.” Rei narrowed his eyes. “What exactly does this contract entail?” 

“Well,” Nagisa spun around in the air before floating closer to Rei, who leaned back away from him. “It's just like any other master, really. Except all you need to do is keep me fed. That's all. You feed me, I serve you. Easy, right?”

Before Rei could respond, Nagisa settled down into his lap. “And you can do whatever you like with me. Any little thing your heart desires. I'm yours to command, to mold, to break, if that's what you want.” His voice deepened to a soft growl, almost seductive in nature. “Use me, abuse me, I'm yours. All yours.” 

Rei could have sworn he nearly went blind with how hard and fast heat hit his face. 

“Wh-a-guh! Off! Get! ”

For a moment, Rei's brain shut off.

All he could do was shove Nagisa away. He was capable of little else. There wasn't any resistance against his hands as Nagisa just floated back from the touch, giggling into a slow backflip. 

“Y-you're not allowed to do that, okay? Ugh.” Rei took a few calming breaths, letting the air cleanse his hazy mind. Once he felt a little more stable, he glanced over at Nagisa who wiggled his eyebrows at him. “So, what exactly do you eat?”

“Humans.”

“ **WHAT!?** ” Rei shot up to a stand, nearly falling forward. “Like human flesh? The human soul!?” 

Thoughts and images descended into his mind like a dark, unwanted waterfall. Did this _thing_ want him to provide him with victims? Would he have to go out and hunt for other innocent souls, damning them to who knows what agony? There was no way he could bring himself to do anything like that. Closing his eyes, he shuddered, tugging at the ring that he knew would not budge. 

Nagisa only laughed. 

And laughed.

It was bright and lively yet still left Rei feeling uneasy.

Rei peeked over at him, “Why are you laughing?”

“Oh master, master.” Nagisa tried to speak between bubbles of laughter. “Oh. Oh you're so funny, master. Ah, no. I don't eat humans like that, ha. Oh, that'd be gross.” 

“You don't?” A heavy weight lifted from Rei and he slumped back on the bed, feeling very exhausted. 

“No no no.” Nagisa lay down in the air, hovering over Rei. His golden hair fell like a fluffy veil as he smiled down at him. “I guess you could say I eat the _energy_ of humans. A very special kind.”

Rei didn't appreciate how Nagisa's smile turned a bit more wicked. “But you don't kill them or hurt them, right?”

“Of course not, silly master. Unless you're kinky like that.” Nagisa winked.

“Kinky.” Rei blinked, then he felt his stomach drop, crash more like it. 

Oh.

It was like _that_.

“You look so tense, master. So very tense. Look at all those tight, tense, gorgeous muscles just begging to be rubbed and pampered.” Nagisa looked down and Rei could almost feel his eyes trace over his bare chest.

“I'm. I'm fine. Please, don't touch me.” Rei huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose from under his glasses. “Does that mean that um, I'm expected to feed you? My ah,” Rei swallowed, “self?”

Nagisa smiled warm and soft. “Ah, not at all master. You don't have to do the actual feeding, no. But,” he licked his lips, “master is always the most delicious and filling of all.” 

Relief came on so strong Rei thought he could simply melt into his covers. “Oh thank everything,” he sighed. 

Nagisa came down to lie beside Rei, who was far too tired to move away. 

“Mm. Master, has anyone ever told you that your bed smells so good?” Nagisa put his face in the sheets and took a deep breath. “Ah. So clean and nice, just like master.” 

“Please stop calling me that. It's weird.” Rei closed his eyes, sleep already lurking at the edges of his consciousness, inviting him to give in. 

“What about daddy? I had a master once that loved it when I called him that. Especially when we--.”

“Please no.”

“Hmm, how about _big_ daddy, then?” 

“ _ **No**_. Rei is fine.”

“Master Rei-chan.”

“Ugh.” 

Maybe, if Rei was lucky, he'd wake up in the morning and it'd all be over. The ring and damned demon that came with it would be gone. One could hope at least. Still so many questions remained, but his fatigue brought him past the point of caring. Perhaps the morning would bring some answers with it. 

If not, at least he had the sanctuary of sleep to escape what he worried would be the beginning of his own living hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly making my way back into the world of fanfiction. This one has a bit of experimentation as well as trying to stretch the old rusty writing muscles.


End file.
